Internado Amanecer
by BitternessSweet
Summary: Ella seguía con su novio por miedo. Hasta que ellos aparecieron en su vida. ¿Cuál ganará la batalla por conseguir su amor? ¿Podrá superar sus miedos y dejar a su novio? Y la pregunta más importante. ¿Esmeralda o azabache? Con una pasión, El Baile ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**Internado Amanecer**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1.

Empieza el curso, este es el segundo año que voy a asistir a ese internado. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que tendría que ir al internado Amanecer, no me lo tome muy bien y pasé una semana compadeciéndome de mi suerte pero cuando entré TODO cambió, no era como yo me esperaba.

Parecía más un hotel que un internado, tenía piscina exterior e interior climatizada, también tenía dos ampos de golf, uno de beisbol, baloncesto y futbol. Había restaurantes por doquier de muchas variedades de comida. Un gimnasio enorme (donde se impartían las clases de educación física) y una pista de futbol americano y atletismo.

Las habitaciones eran… como encontrar una palabra para describirlas… eran gigantes, tenían un baño compartido (la habitación era para dos personas), cocina, una salita donde había un televisor de plasma, un equipo de música, dos cuartos donde había una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio, un enorme armario… en fin todo lo que puede tener una habitación.

Como ya he dicho eran compartidas y el año pasado me toco habitación con Ángela Weber, una chica delgada, morena, alta, tímida, simpática, bonita y muy buena amiga. Es mi mejor amiga, nos entendemos muy bien y odiamos a las "Divinas" porristas.

Esas plásticas, tan, tan, tan idiotas, sin celebro, superficiales… Bueno, ellas son:

Tanya Denali "La Capitana" es la peor… es rubia casi pelirroja, alta, ojos azules. Siempre va muy ligerita de ropa y digamos que satisface los deseos más asquerosos de los chicos del internado muy rápido.

Lauren Mallory "La Co-Capitana" es rubia teñida, alta y no muy bonita, pero gracias al dinero de su papá tenía mucha… pechonalidad. Todo artificial por supuesto.

Jessica Stanley, ella era morena con el pelo rizado lo que le hacía ver más alta, más bajita que "la co-capitana", no tenia implantes pero vestía muy ligerita de ropa como todas así que llamaba igual la atención de los chicos.

Ella eran las tres plásticas como las llamábamos Ángela y yo.

Ah, sí, claro. Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella ya que odio mi nombre completo. Soy la normal, si normal, no hay nada en mi que destaque. Soy morena, tengo los ojos color chocolate, inexpresivos y soy muy pálida. No soy para nada bonita y mucho menos tengo buena figura. Mido 1'67 más o menos, pesaré unos 60 kilos. Soy normal, una chica del montón. Tengo 17 años. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, sí hay algo en lo que destacó. Mi torpeza, soy horriblemente torpe.

Tengo un hermano, se llama Emmet McCarthy Swan, es un año mayor que yo y es del quipo de futbol, es el capitán. Aunque sea mi hermano tengo que reconocer que tiene una figura de infarto. Es muy musculoso y creo que supera los dos metros, tiene el pelo negro rizado y la mirada color miel. Aunque intimide muchísimo es un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Su mejor amigo es Jasper Hale, está como un queso. Es alto y musculoso pero no tanto como Emmet, pero sigue estando fuerte. Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos del color del cielo. Entró en el internado el mismo año que nosotros y pronto nos hicimos amigos. Tiene una hermana gemela, Rosalie creo que se llama, pero ella entra nueva este año, es más creo que entraba hoy.

Estaba paseando tranquilamente por el césped, escuchando mi ipod cuando alguien me llamó.

-Hey amor, cielo, vida, cariño, hermosa…- Dijo Michael.

-¡Para! ¿No puedes decir simplemente Hola Bella?- Le corté yo.

-No, porque si no la gente no se dará cuenta de que somos novios…-Si, novios, llevamos ya dos meses pero juro que no lo aguanto más.

Dejé de escucharlo y seguí caminando pero me aferró del brazo y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

-Isabella te tengo dicho que no m dejes con la palabra en la boca delante de la gente.- Me estaba apretando demasiado y me estaba empezando a asustar.-No me vuelvas a dejar en evidencia delante de la gente ¿Entendido?.

-Suéltame idiota me haces daño- Dije casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Cuando me soltó Salí corriendo. Las lágrimas corrían a su antojo por mis mejillas y no podía hacer nada por pararlas. Lo escuchaba llamarme pero no me detuve. No lo hice al menos hasta que mi torpeza hizo presencia y me choque con algo… o con alguien.

-Lo… Lo siento- Dije con el hilo de voz que me quedaba, a causa de estar llorando.

-¿Está bien?- Dijo una voz, una preciosa voz.

Levanté la mirada solo para encontrarme con un par de esmeraldas mirándome con preocupación. Era un joven de mi edad o un año mayor. Era hermoso, un Dios en vida.

Tenía el pelo color bronce muy despeinado lo que le daba un toque de despreocupado y rebelde, esos hermosos ojos color de las esmeraldas, unas fracciones perfectas y masculinas.

-¿Estás bien?-Volvió a preguntar y yo, sin quererlo rompí a llorar y me abracé a él. Al principio pareció sorprenderle mi abrazó pero luego me abrazó también haciendo que me tranquilizara hasta que se escucho un grito, y no un grito cualquiera si no un grito de Emmet.

-¡Bella!-Yo solté de inmediato al joven al que abrazaba y corrí hacia Emmet para abrazarlo y romper de nuevo a llorar.- ¡Tu! ¿Qué coño le has hecho?- Dijo Emmet enfurecido.

-Nada, yo no le hice nada, ella choco conmigo y ya estaba así- Dijo esa maravillosa voz.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- yo negué con la cabeza-¿Te hizo algo este tipo?- volví a negar-¿entonces qué te pasó?-Dijo preocupado.

-No… no puedo más…- y volví a llorar entonces todo se volvió negro.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**Este es mi nuevo Fic. Espero que os guste.**

**Me vino la idea durante una clase de Física & Química y no pude resistirme a escribirla.**

**Y tranquilas no olvidare mi otro fic. **

**Actualizare los dos cuando pueda ya que no tengo nada avanzado y tengo que escribir.**

**Espero que os guste y que me mandéis Reviews para que me digáis lo que os pareció ¿Hace?**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Internado Amanecer.**

**Un beso y se cuidan**

**PussySweetCullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**

* * *

**

Internado Amanecer

**Capítulo 2.**

Desperté en una habitación que reconocí inmediatamente como la habitación de Jasper y Emmet. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala así que me senté y busqué algún indicio de Emmet o en su defecto de Jasper, pero no vi a ninguno de los dos y ya estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Emmet…- silencio por doquier -¿Emmet?-Seguía sin respuesta -¡Emmet!-Estaba al borde de la histeria pero a eso que Emmet abría la puerta principal, entraba con algo en la mano y me miraba sorprendido.

-Oh Bella, ya despertaste. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?-Dijo mientras caminaba – o más bien corría- hacia mí y me abrazaba fuerte.

-Estoy bien, me encuentro algo mareada pero nada grave, ¿Qué me pasó?- Contesté yo mientras nos separábamos del abrazo y lo miraba. El tenia una mueca extraña en la cara, podría decirse que casi estaba serio y creedme es muy muy extraño ver serio a Emmet.

-No lo sé, esperaba que fueras tú la que me lo dijeras.-dijo mirándome- ¿Peleaste con Mich verdad?

-No…-mentí y pareció darse cuenta. Mich era mi novio, llevaba con el dos meses ya, era el capitán y el mejor jugador del equipo de baloncesto. También era uno de los amigos de Emmet. Aun que él nunca supo como terminé con él y la verdad es que al principio si me gustaba y lo veía como un chico bastante simpático, alegre, extrovertido, muy guapo, en fin era todo lo que una chica podía querer y un día me vio en un entrenamiento de Emmet y se acercó a mí para hablar y corroboré todo lo anterior era muy simpático y parecía que yo le interesaba. Intercambiamos teléfonos y quedó en que me llamaría y así lo hizo, me llamó y quedamos para ir a cenar y a ver una película. Después de muchas citas me pidió que fuese su novia oficialmente ya que llevábamos medio curso siendo muy buenos amigos y todo el mundo pensaba que éramos novios y le dije que sí, pero entonces todo cambió…

-Mentira. Enserio, vale que sea colega mío y tal pero nunca podré entender cómo pudiste terminar con él, no es para nada tu tipo ¿Lo sabes?-dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé. Pero… es mi novio y punto. No te metas porque no es tu asunto Emmet- Dije levantándome y encaminándome a la puerta para salir de allí.

Me sentía tan miserable por haberle dicho aquello a Emmet. El se preocupa por mí y yo me pongo borde con él, pero lo hice porque si le decía la verdad, Emmet era capaz de matar a Mich…

Fashback

La primera vez que quise dejarlo fue cuando mi infierno personal comenzó.

-Mich tenemos que hablar- Dije yo mirándole.

Estábamos en su habitación cenando y aunque en el internado estaba prohibido beber bebidas alcohólicas el bebía una cerveza –o dos- y yo unas Coca-Colas. Entonces él me miro sin articular palabra por lo que interpreté su silencio como un incentivo para seguir.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, no sé, pero siento como si todo entre nosotros hubiera cambiado- dije eso por no decir que había sido él el que había cambiado.- Así que lo mejor sería que cortáramos.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. El se puso en pie y tiro la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros, caminó hacia mí con mirada furibunda y me congele en el sitio, no podía hacer nada, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes que daba mi celebro.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un dolor increíble en la mejilla derecha y un par de moratones en los brazos.

Fin Fashback

Me dirigí hacia el lugar al que iba siempre que necesitaba olvidarme de las cosas o relajarme o simplemente desaparecer.

Emmet y Jasper sabían que lugar eran pero nunca iban por que sabían que si iba allí es porque necesitaba estar sola, así que eso hice. Me dirigí hacia el campo de futbol americano más lejano que había y entré en los vestuarios -donde había un mini estéreo-, lo cogí y salí de allí, lo enchufé y concentré mi ipod a este. Entonces le di al play y empezó a sonar una canción que yo conocía muy bien y me relajaba así que comencé a moverme o más bien a bailar un poco de vals o salsa o incluso tango aunque no iba mucho con la canción pero servía para des tensarme.

Estaba haciendo la Coreografía del año pasado de la clase de danza, era una especie de tango y baile moderno, al principio me costaba bailar dada mi torpeza pero una vez me aprendí la coreografía y la ensaye mil y una veces conseguí bailarla entera y sin caerme ni una vez, pero no lo hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda-una vez más – de Emmet y Jasper. Ellos eran los que ensayaban conmigo ya que mi pareja de baile –y novio- estaba muy ocupado siempre jugando al baloncesto y acostándose con todo bicho viviente –incluido las porristas, si las tres divinas, esas mismas- y no tenía tiempo de ensayar o como decía el perder el tiempo en intentar bailar conmigo ya que era algo imposible.

Ahora tocaba hacer un giro en el que mi pareja me tenía que elevar ya que era el final de la canción pero como no tenía pareja me limite a seguir dando vueltas. Todo el tiempo estuve bailando con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí me quedé estática en el sitio. Allí junto al estero, sentado en el suelo estaba él. El chico con el que me había chocado antes. El dueño de los ojos esmeraldas más hermosos que he visto nunca.

-Hola- Dijo él sonriendo de una forma torcida que quitaba la respiración.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte yo secamente y el dejó de sonreír y se puso en pie.

-Lo…lo siento no pensé que te molestaría…- dijo para luego bajar la mirada y pasarse la mano por el pelo y yo solo podía mirarlo, la verdad es que era un muchacho hermoso como un Dios…- Claro que te molestaría, que idiota he sido... eh bueno lo siento. Adiós- Se giro para irse pero sinceramente yo no quería que se fuera.

-¡Espera!-Dije yo empezando a correr en su dirección pero me trómpese y me caí dándome de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo él mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Sí, gracias- Dije yo sonrojándome.

-¿Siempre eres igual de torpe?-Dijo el soltando una risita que era música para mis oídos.

-Desgraciadamente si- respondí suspirando y sentándome en una de las bancas ya que habíamos estado caminando hasta llegar allí.

-Pues deberías tener cuidado, haber si algún día te va a pasar algo grave- dijo él y parecía que estaba preocupado de verdad.

-Oye, ¿Eres nuevo aquí?- pregunté ya que no me sonaba su cara.

-Si soy nuevo. Perdón no me presenté. Soy Edward Cullen- me tendió su mano sonriendo. Dude un poco pero luego respondí.

-Isabella Swan pero o me dices Bella o no te contestaré-le estreché la mano sonriendo también.

-Isabella, ¿Sabes que en Italiano significa bonita?- Dijo poniendo esa sonrisa, la de medio lado. Yo me sonroje al escucharlo.

-Emm… sí lo había escuchado.- le sonreí pero la sonrisa se esfumo cuando escuche aquella voz. ¿Cómo me había encontrado? De seguro que Edward se dio cuenta porque se puso serio.-Deprisa, ¡Ocúltate!, debajo de las bancas, -Él no se movía así que lo empuje un poquito-¡Deprisa!-Parecía confuso pero me hizo caso, justo a tiempo porque por la derecha de las gradas apareció el.

-¡Bella!- o no, estaba enfadado, yo me aleje un poco de las bancas para que no descubriera a Edward.- ¿Dónde coño te metías?-Dijo el que ya estaba a mi lado y zarandeándome con fuerza-¡Te tengo dicho que no salgas de tu habitación si no me dices con quién y adónde vas! ¿Qué aún no te enteras? ¿Tengo que volver a hacerlo para que me hagas caso?- Yo estaba luchando por contener las lagrimas pero no pude y se derramaron unas gotitas saladas.

-No… no quise hacerlo… Es que me aburría… y salí a caminar…-Dije yo sollozando. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Siempre pasaba igual. Siempre.

-¡Pues te lo hubieras pensado antes!-Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que no tardó en llegar, con tal fuerza que me caí. Mierda, Edward debe estar viéndolo. Sentí dos patadas en las costillas.

-¿¡Qué coño crees que estás haciendo!?- Esa fue la voz de Edward.

-¿¡Y tú quién coño eres!?, ¡No te metas en cosas de parejas o te las verás…!- Dijo Mich pero no le dio tiempo a seguir por qué Edward le acababa de dar un puñetazo en la cara.

-Yo soy el que te va a partir la cara como le vuelvas a poner otra mano encima ¿Te queda claro?- Dijo Edward con voz amenazante mientras le volvía a dar unos puñetazos más a Mich quien estaba en el suelo retorciéndose.- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿te enteras?!- Volvió a gritarle.

-Edward… - Dije yo con la poca voz que me quedaba ya que no podía apenas respirar por el dolor que tenía.

A duras penas logré ponerme de pie y con la ayuda de Edward empecé a caminar hacia el edificio de las habitaciones pero antes de salir del campo me separé de él.

-Edward… gracias pero… puedo sola-me puse recta -ya que hasta ahora había ido encorvada- y un dolor agudo me penetró por las costillas. Puse una mueca de dolor pero hice el intento de caminar. Di un paso y luego otro pero al tercero no aguante más y me derrumbe, Edward me agarró antes de que llegara a caerme.

-Bella no puedes sola, pasaremos por mi habitación para coger las llaves de mi auto y luego te llevaré al hospital ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Edward y yo negó con la cabeza.

-No. Edward llévame a mi habitación para poder… mierda. Edward ni se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a Emmet. Es más olvídate de lo que pasó. Olvídate de Mich. Olvídate de que existo- Dije yo al borde de las lágrimas. Y es que aunque haya conocido hoy a Edward no quería que se olvidara de mí. El había sido el primero que me había defendido frente a Mich.

-Bella óyeme bien- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.- No voy a hacer nada de lo que me has pedido pero por favor tu si debes hacerme caso a mí y alejarte de… de ese antes de que te maté ¿Cómo eres capaz de dejar que te haga eso?- puso una de sus manos en mi cadera –ya que si la ponía en mi cintura me dolería- y caminamos hacia mi habitación.

-Edward… lo hago porque Emmet es colega de Mich y si él se llega a enterar de que alguna vez me ha puesto una mano encima lo mata y creo q Jasper le ayudaría y no quiero que se metan en líos por mi culpa, es más ¿Porqué as salido? No deberías de haberlo hecho, fue una locura, no sabes lo que él es capaz de hacer. A demás te pueden expulsar del colegio- Dije yo histérica.

-Bella, Bella tranquila, el no me va a hacer nada y no querrás que me hubiera quedado quieto viendo a ese tipo pegarte una paliza ¿No?, es más perdóname- lo miré algo confundida ¿Perdonarle el que?- Perdóname por no haber intervenido antes, lo siento, hubiera podido evitar que te hubiera puesto una mano encima pero no fui consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que lo vi pegarte lo siento de verdad.-Dijo el

-Edward, hiciste más de lo que yo quería. Hubiera preferido que no te metieras-Le dije yo.-Esta es mi habitación- Dije mientras abría la puerta y quedarme en el umbral viendo lo que veía.

-Bells, ¡Hola!-Dijo Emmet dentro de mi cuarto con Jasper y dos chicas más.- Esta es Rose la gemela de Jasper y ella es Alice tu compañera de cuarto.- Dijo sonriendo y andando hacia mí para abrázame pero la tal Alice se adelanto y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a mi cuello si no hubiera sido por qué Edward me agarro de los brazos y me ocultó tras su cuerpo.

-Edward ¿Qué haces? Déjame…- Dijo Alice pero Emmet la interrumpió.

-Bella cariño… Bella ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo él mientras andaba hacia mí y Edward se hizo a un lado pero no me soltó, no sé como tendría el rostro pero al parecer lo tendría demacrado porque al levantar bien la cara todos de quedaron de piedra y yo comencé a llorar. Entonces Edward me abrazó guiándome hacia el sofá para que me sentara, lo que causó que diera un grito de dolor al hacerlo.

-¡Bella!- Gritaron todos a coro y Edward tensó el mentón y apretó los puños entonces hizo ademán de alejarse pero lo detuve agarrándolo de la mano o más bien debería de decir el puño.

-Edward… no… quédate- suplique el solo asintió para luego mirarme muy serio.

-Bella lo siento…- no lo entendí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.-Emmet. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Dijo el mirando fijamente a Emmet quien se tensó de inmediato.

**

* * *

**

Hola!!  
Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Me costó mucho escribirlo ya que no lograba encontrar un video que se pareciera al baile que más o menos tenía en mente que hiciera Bella.

**La escena es de la película "The Cheetah Grils 2" aquí os dejo el link. **

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=bEHJrOfP2yA (sin espacios)**

**Se supone que lo que Bella hace es igual pero sin pareja y cuando el chico la levanta ella se limita a seguir haciendo pasos del tango, para que lo entendáis ya que hasta ahora Bella no vuela para hacerlo sola xD.**

**Bueno ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿Me matáis? ¿Me tiráis tomates?**

**Por favor decidme vuestra opinión en un Reviews please!**

**Gracias a todos los que leáis este Fic. (si es que hay alguien claro =P)**

**Besitos.**

**PussySweetCullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**Internado Amanecer**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3.

-Bella lo siento…- no lo entendí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.-Emmet. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Dijo el mirando fijamente a Emmet quien se tensó de inmediato.

Todo silencio. Todo era silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando yo aullé de dolor al intentar ponerme en pie.

Edward decidió contarle más tarde a Emmet y que ahora lo importante era yo, y parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo porque a pesar de mis suplicas para que no me llevaran al hospital me llevaron.

-Enserio no es necesario, estoy bien- Dije yo suplicante.-Solo necesito descansar y ya.

-No Bella, ahora mismo te llevamos para el hospital- Dijo Emmet.

-Eso Bella tienes que ir para que te revisen-Añadió Jasper acariciándome la mejilla.

-Bella, Escúchame bien. Quieras o no vas a ir-Dijo Edward cortante.

Las chicas no decían nada solo me miraban con preocupación en sus rostros entonces cerré los ojos y cogí aire. Mala idea, tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar pero los ojos me derramaron algunas lagrimas inconscientemente y todos se dieron cuenta.

-Bien ya no aguanto más. Jasper apártate-Dijo Edward y entonces me elevó del sofá con muchísimo cuidado para no dañarme.

-Edward suéltame, puedo ir andando- Dije con voz cansada.

-Me da igual, no te pienso de soltar-Dijo el encaminándose a la puerta- Chicos me harían un gran favor si me abrieran la puerta. Alice corrió a abrirla

-Vamos en mi coche, tengo aquí las llaves- y las sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-De acuerdo pero dense prisa- Dijo él. Yo derrotada y muy cansada apoye mi cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward y el beso mi frente.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, yo te protegeré- Susurro él con sus labios aún en mi frente.

-Edward…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Edward Alice y yo iríamos en el coche de Alice y Emmet, Rose y Jasper irían en el coche de este ultimo.

El hospital quedaba a unos 15 minutos del internado. Llegamos a los 10 minutos ya que Alice iba como loca. En el camino Edward se sentó en los asientos traseros conmigo en su regazo. Alice preguntó por lo sucedido pero Edward solo dijo Luego y ella pareció entender la indirecta porque no volvió a hablar en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos Edward volvió a cogerme en brazos mientras Alice hablaba con la señora de recepción y luego volvió a donde nosotros estábamos, entonces un hombre muy joven y de una belleza asombrosa se acercó casi corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Carlisle, creo que tiene algunas costillas rotas- Dijo Edward. ¿Cómo sabia el nombre del doctor?

-Está bien Edward, ¿Qué le pasó?-Preguntó el hombre. Lo mire con horror

-Caí por las escaleras.-me apresuré a decir con voz débil sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a Edward a hablar.

Esté al escucharme frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Está bien, venid conmigo.- Y todos empezaron a caminar siguiendo al doctor.

Entró en una habitación y Edward entró conmigo aun en brazos. Carlisle que así se llamaba el doctor solo nos dejó pasar a nosotros dos diciéndole a los demás que esperaran en la sala de espera.

-Edward túmbala en la cama.- Dijo con voz autoritaria y él le obedeció. Luego el doctor puso una mano en mis costillas y presiono un poco y yo grité.-Bella tranquila, te harán una radiografía.

Cuando terminaron de hacerme las radiografías me mandaron de vuelta a la habitación y Edward no se separó de mí ni un momento.

-Edward…- lo llamé.

-Si, dime pequeña- Dijo el andando hacía la cama ya que estaba mirando por la ventana. Iba a decirle muchas cosas pero nada salía de mi boca.

-Yo…Creo…creo que deberías irte-el me miró con un deje de dolor en el rostro y me apresuré a decir- Deberías comer algo.- El sonrió y me besó la frente.

-Tranquila yo estoy bien- Dijo aun sonriendo y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Entonces recordé algo.

-Edward ¿Cómo sabias el nombre del doctor? Y… ¿Por qué sabe el tu nombre?-Pregunté curiosa. Ahora ya podía hablar con normalidad ya que me habían dado un calmante para el dolor y surgió efecto. El rio con su musical risa.

-Bella…-Dijo aun riendo-Carlisle es mi padre.- Yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?-el asintió sonriendo-Ahora que lo dices… se parece a ti, tienes sus ojos-Sonreí. A eso que entró Carlisle con las radiografías en la mano.

-Bueno Bella, veamos lo que tienes-Dijo el sonriendo.

Las puso en una de esas placas de luz y las examino. Edward se tensó al verlas y yo le tomé de la mano y le di un pequeño apretón para que se tranquilizara.

-Dos fracturas en las costillas superiores, no están rotas pero tendrás que estar al menos una semana de reposo y no hacer muchos esfuerzos-Dijo Carlisle y yo asentí.- Podrás ir a clases, mañana no, tomate dos días de descanso pero si practicas algún deporte tendrás que suspenderlo-Me puse muy nerviosa. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tendría que dejar de bailar? Las palabras salieron solas.

-¿Tendré que dejar de bailar?-Dije un poco más alto de lo que debería, esta vez fue Edward quien me dio un apretón en la mano.

-No, pero si dejarlo pos un par de semanas mientras te recuperas completamente- Luego miró a Edward- No dejéis que haga esfuerzos hasta dentro de una o dos semanas ¿ok? -Edward asintió- Bien pues podéis marcharos. Recupérate pronto Bella, si necesitas algo hazme sabes ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Dr. Cullen- Dije yo poniéndome en pie con la ayuda de Edward.

-Oh por favor Bella, dime Carlisle- Dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Carlisle- Le sonreí y salimos de la habitación hacia la sala de espera donde nos esperaban todos.

Emmet al verme corrió a mí para darme un abrazo de oso.

-Emmet ni se te ocurra- Dije

-¿Por qué él si puede y yo no?- Dijo Emmet con fingida indignación.

-Simple, yo no doy abrazos de oso y tu sí-Contesto Edward por mí y yo reí al ver la cara de mi hermano. Alice miraba a Edward y fruncía el ceño, pensé que le molestaría que estuviera abrazada a él así que decidí apartarme de él muy sutilmente.

-Bueno Emmy pero no aprietes ¡eh!- Dije yo mientras me separaba de Edward pero el parecía reacio a soltarme porque en cuanto solté a Emmet del abrazo el me volvió a agarrar y volví a ver a Alice fruncir el ceño. Definitivamente le molestaba que yo estuviera agarrada a su hermano.

-Bueno ya estuvo bien. Tu Edward o sueltas ahora mismo a mi hermanita o juro que no tendrás descendencia- Dijo Emmet tirando de mi brazo un poco para que fuera con él.

-Emmet no, tu eres muy bruto, eres capaz de terminar por romperle las costillas-Edward agarro mi otro brazo y tiro otro poco hacia él. Esta vez Alice reía por la escena, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie.

-Bueno ¡Ya! van a matar a la pobre Bells así que suéltenla poco a poco- Los chicos hicieron lo que dijo Alice y entonces fue ella la que me tomo del brazo y empezó a andar.-No creas que no vi como mirabas a mi hermano-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Chicos muevan su culo que mañana hay clases.

-Yo… Yo no… Alice-nada coherente salía de mi boca.

-Tranquila Bells, serias la cuñada perfecta-Sonrío y se subió al puesto del conductor en su coche mientras Edward y yo subimos en la parte trasera.

En 15 minutos estaba en mi habitación despidiéndome de Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie.

-Adiós enana- dijeron Jasper y Emmet.- Cuídate.

-Hasta mañana Bells, que te mejores- Dijo Rosalie dándome un besito en la mejilla.

Luego entré en la habitación solo quedábamos Edward, Alice y yo. Pero esta última dijo que iría a darse un baño. Así que éramos Edward y yo.

-Mañana por la mañana vendré a ver qué tal sigues- Dijo el de repente.

-Edward no hace falta, ya hiciste demasiado por mí, no hace falta que te molestes.- Dije yo algo culpable.

-No es ninguna molestia, además si estoy aquí no habrá ninguna manera de ver a tu noviecito y no podré partirle la cara, por cierto tengo que irme, aun tengo que hablar con Emmet- Dijo lo ultimo levantándose y yo también me puse en pie.

-Edward… no, por favor no le digas nada a Emmet, es capaz de matarlo, no le digas nada por favor, no, no lo hagas- Dije yo y comencé a llorar. Edward me abrazó.

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, aunque es lo que se merece pero tranquila no le diré nada a Emmet. De momento-Dijo mirándome- Te voy a pedir, bueno más bien te voy a rogar que termines con tu novio por que como vuelva a ponerte otra mano encima juro que no hará falta que Emmet lo maté porque seré yo mismo quien lo mataré.

-Sí, claro, eso haré tranquilo, ahora ve y descansa que mañana tienes tus primeras clases- Dije yo separándome se él.

-Sí claro, hasta mañana Bella- Mi nombre dicho por el parecía música. La mejor canción.- Descansa- Se giro para irse.

-¡Edward!-lo llame

-¿Si?-Dijo el girándose.

-Gracias- Me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla.

-De nada- Dijo el sonriendo y besándome la frente. Después dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo entré en la habitación y me senté en el sofá.

Después de un rato salió Alice del baño y entré yo para darme una ducha. Cuando terminé me puse mi pijama que consistía en unos short azules con una camisa de tirantes del mismo color.

Salí y me encontré a Alice en la cocina.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces ahí?-Pregunté

-Edward vino para dejarnos algo para cenar. Creo que bajó para coger su cena y se acordó de nosotras. Nos trajo unos sándwiches, algunas manzanas, unas coca colas y unas ensaladas ya echas- Contestó ella.

-Oh- Fue lo único que dije ella me miro y se rio de mi expresión.

-No se quedó para no molestarte. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que estabas en la ducha entonces el dijo que te cuidara con mi vida si era necesario y que descansaras. Ah y que comieras- Podía sentir mi cara de 25 colores de rojo distintos.

¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso a Alice? Ella pareció que me leyó la mente porque mientras poníamos las cosas en la mesa habló.

-Bella, a mi hermano le gustas- Dijo con una sonrisa y yo formé una perfecta "o" con la boca.

-Alice no digas tonterías, ¿Cómo le voy a gustar yo a Edward?- Dije después de haberme recuperado del shock

-Pues muy fácil Bella. Gustándole y tu le gustas, lo sé, lo conozco y me he dado cuenta por cómo te agarraba en el hospital, por cómo te miraba, por cómo se comporta contigo- Dijo ella dando saltitos

-Alice, deja de ver películas anda- Dije yo riéndome pero en realidad deseaba con todas mis fuerzas por que fuera verdad y Alice tuviera razón. Sí, ¿Hace falta admitirlo? Me gusta Edward Cullen.

Comimos hablando de nuestras vidas pero mayormente de la vida de Alice y de su infancia. Me contó algunas anécdotas vergonzosas de Edward y me reí muchísimo. Luego cada una nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y nos dormimos.

Sentí mi cama moverse muchísimo y grité del susto pero solo era una pequeña diablillo saltando en mi cama para que me despertara, yo le tiré una almohada y ella la esquivó.

-Alice ya para, me estoy mareando- Dije yo sentándome en el filo de la cama y ella se bajo de un salto de mi cama y me miró.

-Tienes visita- Dijo son una sonrisa picara. Miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, apoyado contra el marco mirándonos con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes perfectos.

-Hola dormilona ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- Preguntó Edward.

-Bien… creo- Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta él se aparto caminado hacia el comedor- ¿Y tú?- Le pregunté

-Yo genial-Contesto el sentándose en una silla de la mesa del comedor-Venga desayunad, Alice deprisa que en media hora tenemos clase-Yo camine hacía el baño.

-Salgo en un segundo-Dije y entré, me cepillé el pelo y me lavé los dientes y salí.-Bien a comer, me muero de hambre. Edward ¿Quieres algo?- Dije entrando en la cocina donde Alice se comía un bol de cereales y un zumo.

-No yo ya desayune- Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa y me puse a prepararme unos cereales. Cuando terminamos le dije a Alice que ya los fregaba yo ahora ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Luego Alice se despidió de mi y le dijo a Edward que lo esperaría en la puerta ya que iba a ir a buscar a Rose.

-Bueno Bella creo que debería de irme ya- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que llegues tarde a clases por mi culpa- Dije yo sonriéndole. Él sonrió torcido.

-Nos vemos luego, No te fuerces mucho y descansa ¿Vale?- Dijo el inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

-Claro Dr. Edward, me cuidaré bien- bromee y me acerque un poco a él-Hasta luego Edward-Sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bells- Dijo él y luego echó a correr pasillo abajo ya que llegaba tarde.

Yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el estéreo y puse una de mis canciones favoritas. Se titulaba Se Acabo de Ana Isabelle & Eloy. Cuando los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar yo me dirigí para fregar los platos del desayuno y de la cena de ayer mientras cantaba.

Se acabo…

Siempre saco un tres,

No califico nunca para un diez.

Cumplir contigo es un trabajo,

Seguía cantando y fregando, pero una persona se me vino a la mente.

Quien te ha dicho que…

Tú forma tan estricta de querer,

Es la ley.

Esta canción me estaba recordando a mi relación con Mich. Estaba decidida, lo iba a dejar, pero… ¿Cómo?

Que flores sí, Que rojas no

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo…

Se acabo, ¿Por qué me pides tanto?

Sabes que ya no aguanto,

Búscate a otra,

No, no esa no soy yo ya ves.

Nadie nació perfecto.

Y mi mejor defecto,

Es que no me arrepiento cuando digo

Se acabo.

Sí, yo aria eso, le diría que se acabo y no me arrepentiría. No seguiría con él. Edward me pidió que lo dejara y cumpliré mi promesa. Ahora tocaba la parte del hombre pero aun así seguí cantando a todo pulmón.

Por más que te amara,

Por más rosas que te regalara,

Se acabo.

Por más que lo intento,

En verdad no te entiendo,

Por eso te digo se acabo.

Pero tranquila que yo no lloro,

Así que caile esta noche y cerremos con broche de oro.

Ya que tu quieres las cosas a tu modo.

Pa` mal acompañao mejor lo sigo solo yo.

Es triste que un amor así llegue a su final.

Muy triste pero debemos de terminar.

Sí debíamos de terminar y ya. Sí seguía más tiempo con él puede que un día de estos terminara matándome de una paliza.

Sé que a la ultima,

Tus quejas la asustaron y escapo.

Con la paciencia bajo cero.

Alguien me advirtió,

Que no eras el más fácil pero yo, Lo intenté

Que ahora sí, que ahora no.

Tú no tienes remedio.

Se acabo,

¿Por qué me pides tanto?

Sabes que ya no aguanto,

Búscate a otra,

No, no esa no soy yo ya ves.

Nadie nació perfecto,

Y mi mejor defecto,

Es que no me arrepiento cuando digo

Se acabo.

Qué ya me fui, que termino (que termino)

Te cedo tus derechos.

Qué ya me fui, que terminó.

Y yo te digo que se acabo.

¿Por qué me pides tanto?

Sabes que ya no aguanto,

Búscate a otra,

No, no esa no soy yo ya ves.

Nadie nació perfecto,

Y mi mejor defecto,

Es que no me arrepiento cuando digo

Se acabo.

Por más que te amará,

Por más cosas que me regalaras se acabo.

Por más que te amará,

Por más cosas que me regalaras se acabo.

Terminé la canción y estaba totalmente segura de lo que aria. Sí, tenía claro que lo iba a dejar. Y yo aria… bueno no sé cuando lo haría pero lo aré.

De repente empezó a sonar la música de mi móvil. Fui hasta mi cuanto y lo cogí.

-¿Hola?- Dije.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Edward y yo sonreí como una autentica idiota.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-dije yo sentándome en la cama sonriendo aun.

-Ahora genial- Contesto y me lo imagine sonriendo de lado.- ¡Ah! Tú móvil me lo dio Emmet, espero que no te haya molestado.-

-No no Claro que no- sonreí- ¿Y cómo qué me llamas? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- Pregunté.

-Sí, debería, pero… El profesor de Biología nos dio la clase libre- Dijo él.

-Oh, espero que cuando yo vaya también nos den la clase libre- reí entonces llamaron a la puerta y fui para abrir.

-Claro y si no nos la dan nos fugaremos. A veces hacer pellas es bueno-rio. Yo también reía mientras abría la puerta y me quedaba estática. Edward notó que dejaba de reír tan abruptamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella estás bien?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Bellita, mi vida, se te olvido el ipod ayer en el campo del futbol- Dijo Mich entrando y tirando el ipod a la mesa, desde el teléfono sonó un gran gruñido y algo así como "Hijo de puta" por parte de Edward. Entonces Mich agarro el móvil y lo tiro también junto con el ipod.

Yo no podía moverme, no sabía qué hacer así que me preparé. Si me quería pegar esta vez no se lo pondría fácil, pero él era más fuerte que yo así que cuando ando hacia mí con paso amenazante solo me intimidó más. En un rápido movimiento me cogió del pelo y me tiró al suelo. Se colocó encima de mí y me pegó un puñetazo, luego sentí algo caliente en mi labio. Cuando estaba dispuesto a pegarme otra vez levanté mi rodilla con toda la fuerza que pude y le di, él cayó al suelo y yo gatee como pude hacia la puerta pero él me agarró del pie y me hizo caer.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Edward entró corriendo. Se lanzó sobre Mich y empezó a golpearlo. Después de Edward entraron los demás. Emmet y Jasper fueron donde Edward y las chicas me abrazaron para que dejara de llorar.

Emmet cuando logró separar a Edward de Mich lo cogió por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo pegándole un puñetazo y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Jasper no tuvo ocasión de pegarle ya que en cuanto lo golpeo Emmet cogió el teléfono y llamó a la policía.

Edward vino a donde estaba yo y me abrazó con fuerza, diciéndome que lo sentía y que lo perdonara una y otra vez. Yo no podía hablar. Solo lloraba una y otra vez.

Cuando la policía llegó todos declararon y dijeron que cuando entraron Mich me estaba pegando y aparte Edward contó lo que pasó en el campo. Y yo cuando me calmé dije que no fue la primera vez.

El internado al enterarse expulsaron a Mich y la policía se lo llevó detenido.

Todos faltaron a las demás clases y Edward estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Me obligaron a que durmiera ya que decían que eso me ayudaría a tranquilizarme. Al fin pude convencerlos de que se podían ir a dormir tranquilos y todos se fueron menos Edward que se empeñó en quedarse allí a dormir por si pasaba algo.

Cuando estuve a punto de dormirme la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver a Edward.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó.

-Si, claro, pasa.-Contesté yo.

-Bella, solo venia para saber si estás bien- Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Estoy bien Edward tranquilo- Dije yo acariciándole la cara- Gracias, gracias por todo Edward.- Dije mientras me sentaba y miraba a Edward.

-Por ti todo mi Bella- Dijo el acercando poco a poco mi rostro al suyo…

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿Me matan? Tengan compasión por que si muero no sabrán como sigue xP**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me pasé en algo? Bueno ya saben sugerencias o tomatina por Reviews =P Se los agradecería eternamente ^^**

**Otra cosita, la canción como ya puse se llama Se acabo de Ana Isabelle & Eloy aquí el link para que la escuchen si quieren.**

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=e2AEuK60Bj4 (Sin espacios)**

**Este cap. Es muy importante porque Bella al fin termina con su maldito novio xD pero… ¿Pasara algo entre Edward y Bella? **

**Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Ahora os dejo y seguid leyendo el Fic. **

**Un Beso Enorme.**

**PussySweetCullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**Internado Amanecer**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4.

-Estoy bien Edward tranquilo- Dije yo acariciándole la cara- Gracias, gracias por todo Edward.- Dije mientras me sentaba y miraba a Edward.

-Por ti todo mi Bella- Dijo el acercando poco a poco mi rostro al suyo…

Siguió acercándose poco a poco y ya solo había unos centímetros entre sus labios y los mío. Yo por inercia cerré los ojos esperando el beso, pero nunca llegó.

En cambio lo que si note fue como me empujaban suavemente hasta que quede totalmente tumbada en mi cama, entonces abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a mi príncipe de ojos esmeraldas.

El me miraba y me sonreía entonces se acercó y me beso en la frente.

-Descansa pequeña- Dijo Edward sonriendo para luego arroparme con mis mantas. Entonces me acorde de algo.

-¿Edward?- El me miro incitándome a seguir. -¿Dónde vas a dormir?-

-En el sofá- Dijo aquello como lo más normal del mundo

-Ni hablar. No. Tú duermes aquí que yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dije levantandome de la cama.

-Bells no voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá- Dijo el sentándome en la cama haciendo una pequeña presión en mis hombros.

-Ni yo que tú lo hagas así que tú duermes aquí- Dije de nuevo levantándome.

-Que no- Dijo el volviéndome a sentar.

-Que si- Dije yo- a no ser que…- me callé.

-¿A no ser qué…?- Dijo él para que continuara.

-Pues ya que tú no quieres que yo duerma en el sofá y yo no voy a permitir que tu lo hagas…- Lo mire y sonrojé al instante y continúe mirando al suelo- Duerme aquí. La cama es muy grande.

-Bella… ¿Estás segura? Digo… Yo no te voy a hacer nada pero no sé si sea correcto- Dijo el despeinándose el cabello. Me levanté y cogí su mano.

-Edward, sé que no me vas a hacer nada de eso estoy totalmente segura. Así que vamos a dormir, a demás hoy no quiero pasar la noche sola- Dije yo sentándome y sentando a él conmigo.

-Bueno vale, dormiré aquí- Dijo él mientras yo me tumbaba y él me arropaba como había hecho minutos antes.- Y tranquila que estoy aquí para protegerte princesa.-Dijo mientras se tumbaba a mi lado y tapándose también.

-Lo sé- Dije de nuevo acurrucándome y abrazándome a él.

Él me abrazó y me acarició los cabellos y así me quedé dormida. En los brazos de mi príncipe, porque sí, el era mi príncipe, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, era raro que no me gustara un hombre como Edward, además el no es como Mich.

**Edward POV**

Después de prometerle que la cuidaría se quedó dormida abrazada a mí. No sé si debo estar contento por tener a mi ángel dormida abrazada a mi o estar triste por tener aquí conmigo a mi ángel que nunca será mío.

-Edward…-Dijo Bella la miré para ver si había despertado pero estaba dormida – Te quiero…- Dijo esto último suspirando.

-Y yo a ti mi ángel- Dije besándole la frente.

Y con esto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despertó los rayos de sol dándome en la cara y unos porrazos que se escuchaba, de repente entró en la habitación Alice dando saltitos.

-Bells, Bells- Dijo y se paró en seco cuando me vio, si hubiera tenido una cámara la hubiera grabado. La mire sonriendo- Ed... Edward, ¿Qué haces en la cama de mi amiga abrazándola mientras ella duerme?- Preguntó sonriendo, por supuesto ella ya lo sabía, al igual que sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Bella.- Bueno hermanito despiértala que tenemos que prepararnos para las clases, falta una hora así que deprisa.- Y dicho esto salió de la habitación sin darme siquiera tiempo para contestar.

Miré a Bella y se veía tan hermosa, tan en paz consigo q no pude despertarla así que Salí de la cama y la bese en la frente y salí de allí.

-Alice, déjala dormir, ni se te ocurra despertarla ¿Entendiste?- Le dije muy serio.

-Claro hermanito relájate- Dijo ella riendo.

-Por cierto… ¿Tienes papel y bolígrafo?- Pregunté y ella sonrió y me señalo un cuaderno y un boligrafo que había en la mesa.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa y le escribí una nota a Bella, entré en su habitación y le dejé la nota sobre la almohada, me puse mi camisa de el día anterior, la volví a besar y salí de allí hacía mi habitación.

Cuando entré mi compañero ya estaba allí, aun no lo conocía, supongo que habría llegado cuando yo no estaba.

-Hola ¿Tu eres mi compañero de habitación?- Le pregunte al muchacho que estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Sí, soy yo. Me llamo Jacob pero llámame Jake, tu debes de ser Edward ¿No?- Dijo el muchacho de pelo negro corto, alto, musculoso y de piel oscura.

-Si soy yo encantado- Dije sonriéndole y tendiéndole mi mano para estrechársela.

El estiró la suya y nos estrechamos las manos sonrientes. Parecía buen tipo.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo Jacob.

-Yo también- Respondí- Bueno discúlpame pero voy a ducharme antes de ir a clases. Nos vemos luego- Dije yo y el asentido.

Me di una larga ducha aun pensando en Bella. Cuando salí se me había hecho tarde así que me puse unos jeans desgastados y una camisa abotonada en negra con los cuellos en blanco, cogí mi maleta y salí para mis clases del día. Hoy al fin daría la clase de danza, mi favorita.

**Bella POV **

Me despertaron los rayos de sol calentando mi cara, se sentía tan bien así.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré hacía el techo. Ayer en la noche soñé con Edward. Fue un sueño tan real que parecía como si pudiera oler su exquisito olor. Daleé la cabeza y vi una notita en la almohada de alado mía. Lo cogí y lo abrí para leerlo.

"_Bells,_

_Siento haberme ido son despedirme esta mañana. _

_Pero es que no me atrevía a despertarte, descansa y no vayas a ir hoy a clases._

_Luego paso a verte._

_Un beso, Te quiero pequeña._

_Edward_"

Casi me da un ataque, ¿Lo de anoche no fue un sueño? ¿Fue real? ¿Yo le pedí a Edward que durmiera conmigo? Dios moriré de la vergüenza…

Espera… ¿Despertarme? ¿Qué hora es?

Miré el reloj y eran las diez, ya no me daría tiempo de llegar a tiempo, es más, ya he perdido algunas clases, pero podré llegar para el almuerzo.

Me salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Tomé una relajante ducha y salí envuelta en una toalla, cuando entré en la habitación de nuevo fijé la vista en el escritorio, allí encima, doblado había unos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca de palabra de honor, y en la silla había una chaqueta negra a juego con las botas del suelo. Sonreí, esto solo lo haría Alice.

Me vestí y me puse toda la ropa, incluida las botas que tenían un tacón bastante peligroso para mi bien. Eran las 12:30 así que me metí en el baño y alisé mi pelo rebelde en 15 minutos. Cogí los libros de las demás clases y lo metí en el bolso que yo utilizo como maleta y me dirigí hacia la salida de las clases.

Unos minutos después salió Alice dando saltitos y Edward riendo. Casi se me para el corazón al verlo, tan guapo y perfecto como es el y con esa sonrisa hermosa suya.

-Hey Bells ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Alice abrazándome y sonriendo- Baya pero si te has puesto la ropa que te preparé-rió- te queda muy bien. Chicos voy a buscar a Jasper, nos encontramos en el comedor ¿De acuerdo?- Y se fue dando saltitos. Yo reí y miré a Edward quien me miraba sonriendo.

-Hola pequeña- sonrió- ¿No te dije qué te quedaras descansando?- Se fijó en el bolso y me lo quitó y empezó a andar.

-Edward yo puedo llevarlo tranquilo, y si me lo dijiste pero es que me aburría en la habitación, además algún día tendré que entrar en clases ¿No? – Dije sonriendo y quitándole el bolso.

-Da igual yo quiero llevarlo- dijo el- Bueno pero no te esfuerces mucho ¿vale?

-Claro Dr. Cullen- Reí y el también rió y me echó el brazo por los hombros.

Vi que algunas niñas me mandaban miradas asesinas y yo me pegue más a él y este lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado. Yo lo miré y sonreí.

-Si estoy bien pero aquí entre tú y yo, las niñas me matan con la mirada- reí y el rio a carcajadas conmigo. Llegamos a la mesa y ya estaban todos sentados así que yo me senté entre Emmet quien me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y Edward.

-Hey Eddie ¿Ahora te va eso de llevar bolso?- Dijo Emmet riendo y yo rodé los ojos, este hermano mío tan tonto como siempre.

-Si Emmet, es que me he cambiado de bando y ahora voy a ligar contigo- Dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Oíste eso hermanita? Tu Eddie ya no podrá ser tuyo- Dijo riendo y yo me teñí de rojo de la cabeza a los pies. Edward lo notó y me pasó un brazo por los hombros

-No Emmet, con tu hermana no me cambio- Dijo Edward acercándome a él y Emmet dejo de reír.

-Edward suelta a mi hermanita ahora mismo- Yo reí, cuando Emmet se lo proponía podía ser muy celoso.

-No Emmet, Bella es solo mía- Dijo Edward abrazándome y hundiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Se estaba riendo, lo noté por como temblaba su cuerpo.

-Edward, quita tus sucias pezuñas del cuerpecito de mi hermanita o te juro que te dejo sin descendencia- Dijo Emmet en tono amenazante lo que provocó que Edward y todos los demás comenzáramos a reír como locos por su reacción.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos fui a separarme de Edward pero este me agarro.

-¿A dónde cree qué va la señorita?- Dijo él con una sonrisa

-eeh... ah... yo...- no salía nada de mi boca. El rio y me besó en la mejilla.

-Tranquila Bells que no te voy a comer- Dijo el aun riendo.

El almuerzo continuo entre bromas y risas. EN una ocasión le tiré un trozo de pan a Alice por decir muy sutilmente el incidente de esta mañana. Si, ahí me enteré que Alice nos vio a mí y a Edward en mi habitación dormidos.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó yo me fui con Alice y Edward a Calculo ya que estábamos en la misma clase. Cuando entramos me senté alado de Edward ya que Alice se sentó con Ángela a la cual parecía que ya se conocían y se llevaban muy bien.

Después de la hora más larga de la historia pasamos a Literatura que la compartía con Edward y también me senté con él. Empezamos a leer Romeo y Julieta, una de mis obras favoritas.

Y después al fin tocó danza, pero no podría bailar así que me sentaría a mirar y ya cuando pudiera bailar practicaría como siempre.

Entré en la clase y me fijé en que Edward también estaba ay, el me miró y se acercó a mí.

-¿Tu en esta clase?- dijo divertido-No creo que sea buena idea-

-Tranquilo no pienso de bailar hasta dentro de os semanas como dijo tu papá-le dijo yo con cara de fastidio.

-Bueno tranquila que dos semanas se pasan rápido, además yo seré tu compañero de baile ¿No es genial?- Dijo riendo y yo reí con él.

-Si, fantástico.-conteste yo y me senté en una esquina para cuando empezaran a bailar no estorbar.

Bailaron un tango o al menos intentaron bailarlo porque al parecer el único que lo estaba haciendo bien era Edward quien estaba ayudando a la maestra ya que yo no podía bailar.

Cuando la clase termino era el final del día y todos nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación aunque Rose se vino con nosotras a la nuestra. Le había tocado también una compañera nueva.

Estuvimos estudiando, viendo la tele y hablando de los chicos, descubrí que a Rose le parecía sexy los hoyuelos de Emmet y me reí muchísimo cuando me enteré.

Luego nos arreglamos y bajamos a cenar con los chicos quienes también estaban ya preparados.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas. Como dijo Edward pasaron volando. Emmet iba a decirle a Rose que saliera con él. Edward me ayudaba con los deberes de cálculo ya que yo era un desastre en esa asignatura. Y por fin ya podría bailar en danza. Me sabía el baile de memoria pero falta que me salga cuando lo lleve a la práctica. Dentro de unos días tenemos que presentarlo y Edward y yo íbamos a ser los mejores, se lo había prometido.

También había conocido a su compañero de habitación y nos llevábamos genial.

Y mi relación con Edward estaba igual que siempre muy buenos amigos pero ya está. Y yo estoy locamente enamorada de él eso está claro.

Suspiré por enésima vez en la noche, tumbada en mi cama mirando al techo sin poderme dormir. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que mañana es 13 de septiembre? Bueno solo espero que Alice no haya hecho ninguna locura, ni tenga pensado hacerla…

**

* * *

**

Holaa!! =D

**Siento el retraso pero con todos los exámenes y los estudios apenas tengo tiempo para escribir ni actualizar =S **

**Espero que no os moleste esperar un poquito para leer el cap. **

**Y también siento que no sea muy largo el cap.**

**Pero es que me es imposible actualizar antes, apenas tenga un ratito libre yo os prometo que me pondré a escribir para actualizar cuanto antes así que a ver si ay suerte y tengo muchos ratitos libres =D**

**Bueno ¿Qué os pareció el cap.? ¿OS mató del aburrimiento? ¿Me matáis para que no escriba más? ¿Mejor me dedico a otra cosa? **

**Toodoo me lo podéis comunicar en Reviews =D**

**Os cuidáis y no dejéis de leer eh!! =P**

**PussySweetCullen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**Internado Amanecer**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5.

Estaba soñando que Edward y yo hacíamos una presentación y ganábamos un viaje a Grecia por ser los ganadores. Estábamos comiendo en un restaurante y el estaba a punto de decirme algo, estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Bella…- Que bonita era su voz -Bella- Esa voz…-¡Bella!- Era la de Alice.

Del susto pegué un salto de la cama y me caí al suelo. Del golpe que me di me quedé tendida en el suelo sin moverme con los ojos cerrados.

Se escucho una carcajada que solo podía ser de Emmet.

-¿Bella?- Dijo Rose.

Silencio por mi parte.

-¿Estás bien?- ese era Jasper.

Más silencio. Se escucharon pasos en dirección mía.

-Bells, pequeña, abre los ojos.- Dijo Edward acariciándome la frente y yo los cerré aun más.

Espera un momento. ¿Emmet? ¿Rose? ¿Jasper? ¿Edward? Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté de un salto del suelo, con tanta mala suerte que tropecé con Edward y me caí encima suya.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente y el puso sus manos en mis caderas mientras Emmet reía como loco.

-Buenos días hermosa, ¿Qué tal dormiste hoy?- Preguntó Edward sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-eeeh… Bien ¿y tú?- Pregunté poniéndome en pie.

-Yo estupendamente- Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie también.

Miré a todos los demás. Emmet estaba llorando de tanto reírse, Jasper se aguantaba la risa como podía y Rose me miraba sonriendo.

-¡BELLA!-Gritó Alice mientras corría hacia mí y se abalanzaba sobre mi cuerpo lo q provocó que casi me cayera de nuevo si no llega a ser porque Edward me agarró de la cintura para que no cayera. Luego Alice me soltó y fue donde Jasper.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-Pregunté.

-Bellita, Bella- Dijo Emmet caminado hacia mí y poniendo uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.- ¿Seguro que eres mi hermana?- Preguntó el soltando una carcajada.

-Eso dicen los papeles Emm… pero si t digo un secreto… Yo la mayoría de las veces también me lo pregunto- Dije riendo y todos los demás rieron.

-Bells- Dijo Edward cogiéndome de un brazo y tirando de él hasta que estuve pegada a su pecho y él me abrazó por la cintura y puso su mentón en mi hombro. Yo empecé a temblar y Emmet frunció el ceño.

-Di…dime- tartamudeé.

-Estas hermosa- Susurró en mi oído aparentemente ronco y yo me estremecí y me sonrojé al instante.

-¡Eh, Tú! Deja de violar a mi Bells- Dijo tirando Emmet de mí para abrazarme. Vi como Rose y Edward fruncían el ceño y yo reí para mis adentros. Me giré hasta encarar a Emmet y me acerqué peligrosamente a su boca.

A todos se le cayó la quijada y Emmet se tensó un poco pero no m soltó. Yo sonreí con picardía y le pasé un dedo por su nuca mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía.

Reía para mis adentros, ya sé que Emmet es mi hermano pero cuando se pasa de sobreprotector siempre hago algo de esto.

Y efectivamente me soltó al instante y me dio un empujoncito lo suficiente fuerte como para chocarme con Edward y quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Bella…-Dijo Edward pasando la mano por mi espalda.

-¿mmm?- no atiné a decirle más nada. No tenía voz. Solo quería besarlo.

¡Frena! ¿Dije besarlo? Dios…

Bajé mis labios y le deposité un beso en la comisura de sus labios, juro que no fue intencionadamente, él movió la cabeza, yo no lo hice queriendo. "_Ya claro Bella. Lo que tu digas" _¿Y tú quién eres? _"Soy tu conciencia y ella tu anti conciencia" "Hola, puedes llamarme Ang" "A mi llámame Dem" _Dios, ahora hablo sola en mi cabeza. Estoy loca, definitivamente loca.

-Feliz Cumple Bella- Gritaron todos exactamente a las… ¿¡5 de la mañana!?

-Dios ¿Qué hacéis aquí a las 5 de la mañana? si se puede saber exactamente- Dije hablando _"Si claro hablando" "Querida, más bien di gritando" _Ya cállense que me están volviendo loca.

-Es tu cumpleaños- Dijo Alice tan tranquila.

-¿Mi qué?- Dije yo _"Gritaste"_ CAYENSE.

-Tu, Cum-ple-a-ños- Dijo Emmet lentamente como si estuviera hablando con una deficiente mental o algo parecido. Le di un buen zape.

-AUCH- Grito. El muy corralero. _"Claro cuando los demás gritan si lo dices ¿no?" _

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells- Dijo Edward dándome un beso en la comisura del labio y apretándome contra él.

-Gracias Edward- ¿Pero qué le pasaba hoy? Tendré que hablar con las chicas al respecto.

-Feliiiiiiiiiicidadeeeees Bellaaaaaaa- Dijo Alice canturreando y dándome un abrazo.

Así fueron uno por uno sucesivamente. Yo me moría de hambre así que le dije que por qué no salíamos al comedor a desayunar y todos estuvieron desacuerdo conmigo.

Luego de desayunar fuimos a la clase habituales, yo ya podía bailar aunque necesitaba ensayar mucho más. Sin embargo Edward lo hacía estupendamente, ¿cómo no? Él lo hace todo bien.

Luego de terminar las clases estábamos todos en la habitación de Edward y yo estaba en la ventaba mirando hacia fuera. Hacía un día un poco nublado pero no parecía que fuera a llover.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Edward se puso a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme la mano.

-Bella… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el algo preocupado.

-No… digo si, si estoy bien- Dije yo trabándome, el frunció el ceño.

-¿Enserio que no te pasa nada?- Dijo él acercándose un poco más a mí.

-Sí, de verdad- Estaba cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo.

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?- Dijo una voz de muchacho y yo me separé de Edward muy roja y miré hacía la persona que me hablaba porque no conocía su voz.

-¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black? –Dije yo mirándolo y el sonrió-Oh Dios ¡Jake!-me tiré literalmente en sus brazos y él me dio un buen achuchón yo reía. Él era muy mejor amigo de la infancia y hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, había crecido muchísimo.

-Estas más enana- Dijo el poniéndome en el suelo riendo.

-Y tú estás igual de tonto- Dije yo pegándole en el brazo.

-Bella ¿Qué Pasa?- dijo Alice con todos los demás detrás suyo y yo mire a Emmet.

-¡Emmy! Mira quien esta aquí- Dije yo gritando y dando saltitos al más puro estilo Alice.

-Oh Dios, pero si tenemos aquí a nuestro amigo el chucho- Dijo Emmet andando hacía Jake para chocarle la mano.- ¿Cómo estás tío? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues yo estoy muy bien sanguijuela ¿y tú? Y estoy aquí porque Leah venía a estudiar aquí junto con su hermano Seth y no quería separarme de ella- Dijo el levemente sonrojado.

-Oh Dios Jake, ¿Estás con Leah?- Casi grité "¿Casi? Pero si no has dejado de hacerlo desde que viste a Jake".

-Sip, al poco tiempo de irte tú me declaré, por una vez te hice caso- me guiñó un ojo.

-Si por una vez…- Se escuchó a alguien carraspear sonoramente para llamar la atención.

-Oh lo siento chicos, este es Jake Black, era mi mejor amigo en la infancia- Dije señalando a Jake- y ellos son Alice, Jasper, Rose y Edward-Dije señalando a cada uno.

Jake rio y le dijo hola a cada uno, entonces caí en un detalle importante.

-em… ¿Jake?- Dije yo. El me miró

-dime- dijo el

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me refiero a aquí. A la habitación-Dije algo confusa y Jake rió.

-Esta es mi habitación- mi boca formó una perfecta "O"

-Oh, no lo sabía- Jake empezó a reír y me despeino como solía hacer.

-No me digas- dijo riendo-no m di cuenta de eso-Yo haciéndome la ofendida miré el reloj.

-Oh Dios mío, es casi la hora de cenar-Mire a las chicas- y ustedes dos necesitan tres siglos para arreglarse dije riendo-¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunté

-Claro –Dijo Alice despidiéndose de Jasper con un beso.

-Adiós Emmy- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara.

Yo miré a Edward y le sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta pero cuando salí alguien me agarró del brazo y me hizo girar. Me quedé mirando fijamente a Edward, estábamos muy cerca entonces pasó algo que nunca lo hubiera pensado. El se acercó a mí y me dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios y se separó de mi entrando a la habitación de nuevo diciendo un "Nos vemos luego Bells" muy bajito, como si estuviera avergonzado.

Luego salieron Alice y Rose y nos fuimos a arreglarnos para la cena. Para mi sorpresa en cuando salí, muy arreglada por cierto, con un vestido azul de palabra de honor por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón muy altos, no sé cómo no me maté con ellos puestos. Iba levemente maquillada y mis cabellos arreglados en rizos.

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano que había reservado Alice para celebrar mi cumpleaños. La velada pasó amena, cenamos, comimos tarta, y me dieron al menos veinte regalos.

Después de eso cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar ya que el día había sido muy largo.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Os gusto? ¿Me matáis?**

**Bueno sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea me lo decís por Reviews.**

**Otra cosita… Siento muchísimo el retraso pero apenas tengo tiempo para algo que no sea estudiar, ¿Ustedes me entendéis verdad? Espero que sí y también espero que por mi tardanza no dejéis de leer el Fic =D**

**Bueno el vestido de Bells está en mi profile.**

**También siento que no sea muy largo pero no tenía para más.**

**Os daré un adelanto, en el próximo capítulo pegará un salto algo grande en el tiempo y ocurrirá algo muy interesante =P Así que si queréis saber lo que es tendréis que esperar al próximo cap.**

**Y agradeceros por los maravillosos Reviews =D espero que sigáis así y haber si conseguimos llegar a los 20 =D**

**Bueno con esto me despido.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Cuidarse y no dejéis de leer =D**

**PussySweetCullen**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**

* * *

**

Internado Amanecer

**Capítulo 6.**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde mi cumpleaños. Estábamos en los últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones. En esas fechas el internado de divide en dos grupos, los que se marchan a sus casas por vacaciones y los que se quedan en allí y no salen.

Yo junto con los demás nos quedábamos en el internado.

Mi relación con Edward, bueno es como si nunca me hubiera besado. Hablé de eso con las chicas y ellas dijeron que pronto estaría con Edward, por las buenas o por las malas. Alice me dio mucho miedo ante ese comentario.

Jake y yo estábamos inseparables. Comíamos todos juntos, Leah era algo así… ¿Cómo decirlo? "¿intimidante?" "¿Amenazante?" Acojonante. No sé el que le había hecho yo pero parecía como si me odiara. Hablé de esto con Jake y el me dijo que ella se comportaba así habitualmente y que no le hiciera caso.

Últimamente Alice estaba como loca. Dentro de unos días, exactamente el sábado a la noche, sería la fiesta anual de disfraces para cerrar el primer ciclo de clases. Por supuesto Alice al enterarse de esto dijo o más bien ordenó que no pensáramos en los disfraces pues ella ya los tenía pensado, y los haría ella misma.

Ante esto al principio me asusté pero Edward me dijo que no me preocupara que Alice era una excelente costurera y diseñadora.

En realidad lo que me asustaba no era la habilidad de Alice por la moda o por diseñar, más bien me preocupaba como sería mi disfraz la verdad no me gustaba mucho eso de vestirme pero no me podía negar a asistir como los años atrás.

Así que estábamos a jueves por la mañana, en el desayuno. Estábamos todos. Jake, Seth y Leah estaban en una mesa aparte con otros amigos de ellos. Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la mesa conmigo, pero faltaba alguien. Edward, el no había venido a desayunar ni tampoco acudió ayer a cenar. ¿Qué le pasará?

-¿Bells? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?- Dijo Alice muy bajito, para que la escuchara yo solo.

-Si Alice, solo me preguntaba que le pasará a Edward.- Dije en el mismo tono de voz que ella.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver? Seguro se quedó dormido- Dijo Rose a mi lado, quien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. Alice asintió.

-¿Ustedes creen?- Ellas asintieron-Bueno entonces voy a ver, luego nos vemos.- Dicho esto me levanté.-Hasta luego chicos- Emmet y Jasper me despidieron con la mano y las chicas me sonreían.

Salí en dirección a la habitación que Edward compartía con Jake. Cuando llegué llamé a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Volví a intentarlo hasta que me abrió un Edward sin camisa y con ojeras. Yo lo miré y él me intentó sonreír pero le salió más una mueca que una sonrisa.

-Bells… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasó algo?- Dijo en un susurro. Yo lo miré preocupada.

-No, solo vine porque estaba preocupada. Como no llegabas pensé que te pasaba algo.- Dije entrando a la habitación ya que Edward me hizo un gesto para que pasara.

-Es que… no me encuentro muy bien.- Dijo él entrando en su habitación y tumbándose en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Yo me acerqué a él y le toqué la frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo!

-Edward estás ardiendo. Voy a por medicinas ahora vuelvo.- Dije saliendo rumbo a mi habitación para coger todo lo que necesitaría. Después de diez minutos estuve dentro de la habitación otra vez. Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Le di un suave beso en la frente y el abrió los ojos, yo le sonreí y le tendí el termómetro para que se lo pusiera.

Mientras yo fui hacía la cocina y cogí un vaso de agua.

Cuando llegué le quité el termómetro a Edward y lo miré. Tenía 39'5ºC.

-Edward cariño toma, bébete esto- Dije ayudándole a incorporarse un poco para que se lo tomara. Me hizo caso y se lo tomó haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Bella, está asqueroso- Dijo el girando un poco y abrazándome por la cintura. Yo reí.

-Lo sé cariño, pero si no te lo tomas no te recuperarás pronto- Dije acariciándole el cabello.

-Gracias pero deberías irte- Dijo el de repente serio. Yo me entristecí, él quería que me fuera.-No Bells, Es mejor que te marches porque si no perderás una clase.- Agregó rápidamente.

-No Edward, me quedaré aquí cuidándote. Da igual que no vaya hoy a clases.- Le dije sonriendo- ahora mismo vuelvo.- Salí hacia la cocina y entré. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo trasero y le mandé a Alice un sms.

"Alice, soy Bella. Hoy no iré a clases. Edward está enfermo y me quedaré aquí con él. Será mejor que no vengáis ninguno, necesita descansar, yo te aviso con lo que sea. Un beso te quiero. Bella"

A los cinco minutos me llegó la respuesta de Alice.

"Vale Bells. Dile a Edward que se mejore y cuídalo muy bien enfermera. Luego te llamo para ver como sigue. Un beso Te quiero. Alice"

Sonreí ante lo de enfermera y me apresuré a la habitación de Edward. Él estaba tendido en la cama, boca abajo. Lo miré y sonreí. Me acerqué sin hacer mucho ruido y lo arropé con las mantas. El me miró algo aturdido y me sonrió.

-Bells ven- Se hizo a un lado dejándome espacio en la cama para que me metiera con él. Yo lo miré y negué con la cabeza- Vamos Bells. No quiero estar solo, además es muy temprano duerme algo conmigo. Juro que no te haré nada impropio.-Dijo sonriendo y yo reí.

-Bueno me fiaré de ti- Dije riendo y entrando en la cama, quitándome los zapatos antes.

Él se acurrucó a mí y lo yo abracé por la cintura dándole un besito en el pecho.

-Te quiero mi ángel.- Dijo él seguido de un profundo sueño.

Yo sonreí. Eso me lo había dicho a mí. Él decía que yo era su pequeño ángel.

Después de este pensamiento caí profundamente dormida en los brazos de mi Dios griego.

Horas después me fui despertando poco a poco. Miré a Edward quien aún dormía. Salí de la cama intentando no despertarlo pero fracasando en el intento. Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura y con cada movimiento que hacía el apretaba y me acercaba aún más a él.

-mmmm- Se quejó y yo reí bajito.

-Edward, Edward cariño déjame salir que voy a ir a por algo para que comas- susurré acariciándole la mejilla. En esto Edward giró la cara y nuestras narices chocaron. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Aún estoy soñando verdad?- Dijo moviendo su cabeza para que nuestras narices se rozaran. Yo estaba inmóvil y sonrojada como un tomate maduro.

-No… e...estas despierto-Logré decir y el sonrió aún más.

-Bueno entonces si estoy despierto, ¿Me dejas hacer algo?- Yo asentí y nuestros labios casi se tocan. En un movimiento rápido Edward me beso, pero si rápido lo hizo más rápido aún se apartó. ¿En realidad me besó o fue mi imaginación?

Se escuchó como llamaron a la puerta y yo me apresuré a abrir para que Edward no tuviera que levantarse. Era Alice que traía comida para que no tuviéramos que salir. Me dio las bandejas y se fue alegando que estaban esperándola los chicos en el comedor.

Entré en la habitación de Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Depositando la bandeja en la cama.

-Come- Ordené a Edward, este me miró y sonrió.

-Como usted ordene Doctora, pero come tu también- Dije el mirándome. Yo me senté y empecé a comer un trozo de lasaña que había mientras Edward comía un cuenco de sopa.

Después de comer volví a prepararle la medicina a Edward y este se negó a tomarla.

-Edward, deja de comportarte como un niño chico y tomate esto ahora- Dije mirándolo muy seriamente tendiéndole el vaso.

-No pienso tomármela, está asqueroso.-Dijo el cruzado de brazos.

-Tómatelo. Ahora.- Dije seria y el pareció darse por vencido porque cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, poniendo una cara de completo asco. Yo reí

-Sí, si, tu ríete.- Dijo el ofendido cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, marcando los músculos de los brazos. Yo casi muero por la imagen. Era completamente perfecto. Me senté a su lado y sin poderlo evitar le acaricié la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos cuando lo hice. Me moría de ganas por besarlo.

-Bells… acércate más- Dijo el ahora mirándome fijamente. Yo lo obedecí sin poder oponerme, el se acercó más a mi rostro.

Nuestras narices se rozaban y Edward me miraba a los ojos. Yo respiraba agitadamente, me acerqué un poco más y pareció ser una señal para Edward porque depositó un beso suave en mis labios. Se separó demasiado pronto para mi gusto así que esta vez fui yo la que lo besó pero sin llegar a profundizarlo.

Cuando nos separamos yo estaba totalmente roja y él me miraba fijamente.

-Bella, no te haces una idea de lo que provocas en mi- Dijo el acariciándome el pelo.

-Yo…- No podía decir nada, no salían palabras.

El sonrió tiernamente y volvió a besarme.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, Ya sabéis, me mandáis Reviews diciéndome que os pareció el capítulo.**

**Como ya dije en el otro Fic, Siento mucho esta espera tan larga pero me fue imposible actualizar antes.**

**Gracias a los que sigáis leyendo, significa mucho para mí =)**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cuídense y manden Reviews con su opinión.**

**PussySweetCullen **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**

* * *

Internado Amanecer**

**Capítulo 7.**

_-Bella, no te haces una idea de lo que provocas en mi- Dijo el acariciándome el pelo._

_-Yo…- No podía decir nada, no salían palabras._

_Él sonrió tiernamente y volvió a besarme._

Cuando nos separamos él me abrazó fuertemente y yo sonreí feliz, no podía evitar. Me había estado besando con Edward.

Respondí a su abrazo, acariciando su espalda desnuda con suavidad, mientras tanto él jugaba con mi pelo. Sin poderlo evitar, le di un beso sobre su corazón, luego otro más cerca de su hombro, y así hice un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde comencé a besarlo lentamente, con dulzura.

Entonces lo escuché suspirar mi nombre, sonreí más aun, no podía evitarlo.

-Bella... Mi control es poco, no me tientes por favor...- Murmuró en forma de súplica, pero yo no quería parar.

No sé qué me estaba ocurriendo. Nunca había hecho esto antes pero no quería parar. Quería abusar de mi buena suerte y llegar lo más lejos posible, así que negué mientras seguía besando su cuello, ahora, alternando los besos con algunos mordiscos.

-Bella, por favor... Me estás torturando... No me controlaré si sigues así... No quiero hacer nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir más adelante.- Murmuró con voz algo ronca, yo de un suspiro me separé un poco y lo miré a los ojos, asintiendo despacio.

-De acuerdo... Pero no me arrepentiría de nada de lo que hiciera contigo.- Le sonreí suave y di un beso fugaz en sus labios, luego me puse en pie y llevé la bandeja con los platos vacíos a la cocina.

Estando en esta cogí un poco de agua y bebí, no es porque tuviera sed, sino quería tranquilizar mis nervios. Ahora, pensando en lo que hice estaba nerviosa. Debió haber pensado que soy una desesperada que solo busca sexo o algo por el estilo.

Tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me había dado cuenta de que él había entrado en la habitación hasta que me rodeo la cintura con los brazos y dio un beso en mi nuca.

Acaricié sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro sonriendo, me encantaba estar entre sus brazos. Era una manera de olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría a nuestro al rededor.

-Bella, lo siento, no quise molestarte.- Susurró él suavemente cerca de mi oído. Yo negué para hacerle saber que no me molestó nada de lo que hizo. -¿Estás segura de que no estás molesta?- Parecía triste. Yo me giré y lo miré a los ojos, le di un rápido beso en los labios, lo que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Te parece que estoy molesta por algo, Edward?- Murmuré mirándolo a los ojos, con total sinceridad, el negó despacio, sonriendo.

-Mi pequeño angelito...- Suspiró mientras me abrazaba contra él, yo recordé que aún estaba enfermo, por lo que solté una risita y me separé despacio de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te levantaste de la cama? No puedes hacer eso.- Lo miré intentando parecer intimidatoria, que pareciera verdad que lo estaba regañando pero no pude, puesto cuando me dio un castro beso al terminar de hablar no pude más que sonreír.

-Simplemente vine a buscar a lo más bonito de todo el colegio.- Sonrió él mientras me miraba.

-Oh, ¿Y lo has encontrado? Creo que por aquí no está, eh.-Él rodó los ojos, me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes.

-Claro que sí la he encontrado. Está justo aquí, en frente mío.- Me sonrió torcido, de esa forma que tanto me gusta y juro que me derretí. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa de una tonta forma.

-Anda, vamos a que te tumbes otro rato, aun no estás bien del todo.- Sonreí dándole un suave empujoncito, llevándolo hacia su habitación, donde lo obligué a tumbarse otro rato. No me quiso dejar ir así que me volví a tumbar con él, y nos dormimos.

Me despertaron unos susurros, estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Edward, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Seguía escuchando esos susurros que me desvelaron así que abrí los ojos y me contuve de gritar por no despertar a Edward.

Allí en la puerta de la habitación de él estaban todos, y cuando digo todos son, TODOS.

Emmet, al cual parecía que le iba a dar algo, Alice, dando saltitos de alegría, Jasper se veía que estaba entre divertido, precavido y protector, Rose sonreía como Alice y Jacob intentaba no reír.

El que susurraba era Emmet, algo así como "Lo mato, me da igual que sea tu hermano, como le haya tocado un pelo, lo mato." Yo sonreí sin poderlo evitar y me apreté un poco más a Edward.

-Cállate Emmet, que los vas a despertar.- Fue Alice la que susurró ahora, parece que no me vieron. Así que me aclaré la garganta e intenté levantarme pero Edward me sostuvo con más fuerza contra él por lo que no me pude mover. Todos ellos me miraron y yo simplemente los fulminé con la mirada.-Lo sentimos Bella, pero al no contestar a las llamadas nos preocupamos y por eso venimos... - Alice parecía casi arrepentida por haber venido. Yo sonreí y negué.

-No pasa nada, está bien, pero, ¿Por qué no vais a ver la tele mientras yo despierto a Edward y así vamos todos a cenar?-Los miré susurrando, todos asintieron menos Emmet, que parece que le iba a dar algo. Jasper dándome una sonrisa se lo llevó y Alice cerró la puerta tras ellos, sonriéndome abiertamente. Yo reí bajo.

Alcé la vista para ver a Edward. Dios, me encantaba verlo dormir, parecía tan tranquilo. Acaricié suave su costado mientras me estiraba un poco para llenar su cara de besos, aunque no tocaba sus labios. Él sonrió y llevo una mano a mi nuca, se acercó un poco más a mí y me depositó un beso en los labios, fugaz, intenso.

-Eddie... - Sabía que odia que lo llamen así pero en vez de poner mala cara solo sonrió aún más.

-Me gusta cómo suena cuando lo dices tú.- Murmuró sonriendo, se estiró un poco y se escuchó como le sonaban los huesos de los brazos. Aproveché que me soltó para sentarme en la cama, sonriendo como una idiota.

-Están esperándonos. ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?- Lo miré sonriendo. Él pareció pensárselo pero negó después de rodearme nuevamente con los brazos y pegarme a él, yo reí en alto y le di un suave beso en la punta de su nariz, luego le llené la línea de la mandíbula a besos.

-Uhm... No, creo que no pueda moverme aun. Todavía estoy muy débil. Creo que nos podemos quedar aquí por el resto de la semana- Murmuró haciéndose el enfermo. Aunque no creo que estuviera recuperado del todo, le vendría bien ir con los demás y distraerse, aunque pare ser sinceros, no me desagradaba del todo esa idea.

-Pues creo que si no salimos en los próximos 5 minutos, Emmet echará la puerta abajo.- Reí por lo bajo cuando Edward se tensó. Lo miré divertida. -Están todos afuera, nos vieron dormir y Emmet dijo que te iba a matar, así que creo que ha sido un placer conocerte, Edward.- Le di un beso, como si fuera de despedida y él rió un poco, aunque aún seguía algo tenso.

-Anda vamos a mi asesinato, señorita graciosa.- Se rió y me dio otro beso.

Cuando ambos nos pusimos en pie él cogió una camiseta blanca la cual se pegaba a su pecho, haciéndolo ver más perfecto aun. Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que me pilló mirándolo y salí apresuradamente de la habitación con él tras de mí, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su cara.

Cuando nos vieron salir, Emmet fulminó a Edward con la mirada, Jasper paseó la mirada alternativamente entre los dos al igual que Alice y Rose. Jake no estaba, fruncí el ceño.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Jake?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones, Edward se sentó a mi lado rodando los ojos. Disimuladamente me pasó uno de los brazos por mis hombros. Emmet analizaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos, al verme pegarme un poco más a Edward, lo miro aun pero de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Se fue. Edward, quita tus zarpas de ella o juro por mi vida que te dejaré impotente.-Habló totalmente serio, amenazante.

Edward hizo amago de soltarme, cuando lo hice, yo fulminé con la mirada a Emmet al igual que lo hicieron Rose y Ali. Sonreí al verlo así que dejando a un lado la timidez, me alcé un poco y me senté en el regazo de Edward, retando a Emm con la mirada, este se dio por vencido recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Cuando me disponía a bajarme de su regazo, él me rodeo con los brazos, sin dejarme moverme. Sonreí y apoyé mi espalda en su pecho, cuando miré a Alice esta me miraba con cara de "Ya me lo contarás todo cuando estemos a solas"

No me puedo ni imaginar la que me espera... Aunque si este es el precio por pasar un día como el de hoy con Edward, lo pagaré siempre encantada.

**

* * *

Hola! ^^**

**Sí, al fin actualicé. No tengo escusas lo sé. **

**Pero no sabía cómo seguir esta historia, así que supongo que la acortaré un poco para que termine pronto, aunque aún quedan algunos que otro capítulo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y bueno, siento si es un poco soso.**

**Mañana actualizo Pasión por el triunfo, mi nuevo fic ^^**

**Saludos, y manden Reviewrs.**

**PSC.**


End file.
